


Who would you choose?

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, I just watched episode 9 and, Oh god, SPOILERS BTW, headcannons, quickie that I did at midnight, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't want to talk about it, but they had all thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would you choose?

Touko knew that it was very likely that Monaca was spouting bullshit. That's what kids do, and it's also what Monaca Towa does. She's lied before, so why not now?

But that doesn't stop the, now constant, weight at the bottom of her stomach, or sickly feeling of worry that's making her stutter and putting her on edge even more than she already is. It doesn't stop the fact that, though she'll never admit it, she cares about those stupid freaks and wants them to live. Wants them to survive it all again. 

And as she's lying in bed in the run down hotel, staring at the ceiling while Komaru's snores fill the bedroom, an absolutely despairing thought creeps its way into her head. 

_If it has to be one, which one do you hope it is?_

Touko's eyes widen. She shakes her head furiously and her hands fly up to tug at her hair. 

_No. Absolutely not. Never fucking again._

But now she's really thinking about it. It can't be master Byakuya, obviously. It could never be Naegi. He's not only the ultimate hope, but he's Komaru's big brother. She'd be crushed. Kirigiri is too valuable to this world. And Asahina, despite being an idiot and obsessed with donuts, well, Touko doesn't think she could get over it if that smile disappeared forever. 

Touko realises that she's already chosen. 

She buries her head under the pillow and focuses desperately on going to sleep. 

~~~~~~

Togami is sitting in a helicopter drinking coffee when he finally thinks about it. He had chuckled when he heard the news, took it as a big joke. But then, of course, worse things had happened to him. 

Togami would never say he cared about his fellow survivors. Love was completely out of the question. But he would admit he had grown an unwanted attachment to them. 

So he thinks about it. And he comes to a conclusion.

Naegi is hope, and therefore not expendable. Touko is Genocider Syo, and therefore useful. Kirigiri is a detective, and Togami has always held an amount of respect for her. Hagakure has family that is alive, and family that Touko and Komaru Naegi know. 

Asahina has no family alive. Asahina is not as useful as Touko or Kirigiri. Asahina would be his first pick to die out of all of them. Then, she could see her brother again, and Sakura.

Togami swallows and stairs blankly at the wall for a good while. He then takes a sip of his now cold coffee and tries not to think about it. 

~~~~~~

When Togami tells Hagakure he starts to freak out big time. 

"There's no way, man! There's just no way! There's no way one of us can die!" He cries, eyes darting around. 

Togami looks at him coldly. "It is something we must deal with, unfortunately. It is the only way to move on towards the future," 

And with that, Togami leaves Hagakure to his thoughts. 

_Well, which one is it gonna be?!_

Hagakure thinks about his friends. He thinks about how, at any moment, one of them could die. 

It could be Togami. And, even though Togami's a prick, Hagakure knows he will always take care of all of them.

It could be Asahina. But Asahina is a literal ray of sunshine. If she died, it would all be on him and Makoto to make everybody smile.

It could be Kirigiri. But Kirigiri is soooo ultra cool! Plus, she and Makoto totally saved his ass during the Celeste trial.

And then there's Makoto. But Hagakure doesn't even wanna think about Makoto dying. 

So then there's Touko. Touko, who always calls him a dumbass. Touko, who has no social skills whatsoever. Touko, who shares a body with a goddamn serial killer.

Hagakure sobs. 

~~~~~~

After they say goodbye to Komaru and Touko they sit back to back for a while in silence. 

Somewhere, something is leaking. They can hear the drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Miaya is silent. 

"...Who would you choose?" Asahina asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Which one of use would you choose to die, if you had to?" She says it loud this time, but still quietly. 

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. 

"I couldn't choose. I just... I would rather kill myself," Makoto's eyebrows nit together as his eyes start to water.

"Me too..."

She's lying of course.

_Togami._

~~~~~

Kirigiri looks at her wrist band. 

She reads the words over and over.

It doesn't matter who she would pick, if she could. If she had the option. 

She doesn't have the option. 

She knows who is actually going to die

~~~~~

This time, Monaca Towa didn't lie.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I watched episode 9 and my heart is dying. All of me is dying. Why would you do this to us, spike chunsoft?
> 
> Edit: HOLY FUCK, that's alot of typos I had to fix. Apologies to those who read before I edited.


End file.
